The invention herein relates to a mascara brush configured for versatile use in applying mascara.
Mascara is generally applied with a brush. The brush is mounted on the distal end of an applicator rod extending from a cap. The cap closes an elongated bottle defining a mascara reservoir and containing the mascara. The bottle has a wiper in its neck, and when the cap is positioned to close the bottle, the applicator rod extends through the wiper so that the mascara brush is immersed in the mascara.
The mascara brush must perform several functions in applying mascara. It must accumulate mascara within the bottle, and carry mascara through the wiper where the excess mascara is removed. The mascara brush must then apply the mascara to the eyelashes, and is preferably capable of performing a curling or lifting function with respect to the eyelashes. The mascara brush must also be capable of combing and separating the eyelashes and spreading the mascara relatively evenly on the eyelashes. The mascara brush must be able to perform these functions comfortably on the eyelashes of both left and right eyes.
The functions are not totally independent, e.g., the functions of applying mascara and combing eyelashes and the functions of combing the eyelashes and spreading the mascara are often combined. It has been difficult to achieve all of these functions at a high level within a single mascara brush.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention herein to provide a versatile mascara brush.
It is an additional object of the invention herein to provide a mascara brush that accepts and applies mascara product well.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mascara brush with multiple surfaces and multiple edges formed where the multiple surfaces join, adapted to apply mascara, curl and lift eyelashes, comb and separate eyelashes and spread mascara.
It is also an object of the invention herein to provide a mascara brush which facilitates applying mascara to the eyelashes of both right and left eyelids.
In carrying out the foregoing objects of the invention, there is provided a mascara brush having an elongated core with a plurality of bristles extending generally radially outwardly from the core. The bristles are trimmed so that their outer ends form a brush surface. In a cross section taken through the core, the brush surface has a generally triangular configuration with product application performed by bristles at the apex. A feed groove is formed extending inwardly in the base of the generally triangular configuration, opposite the apex. First and second combing surfaces are formed on the base, flanking the feed groove. First and second side surfaces respectively extend from the first and second combing surfaces to the apex. The first side edge surface joins the first combing surface at one corner of the generally triangular configuration, forming a sharp comb edge of the mascara brush. Similarly, the second side surface joins the second combing surface at another corner of the generally triangular configuration, forming a second sharp comb edge. First and second combing surfaces are formed flanking the feed groove. The feed groove. The feed groove retains mascara when the mascara brush is wiped, and supplies mascara to the combing surfaces. According to further aspects of the invention, the apex of the generally triangular shape is truncated to form an application surface. The first side edge joins the application surface, and may form an applicator comb edge or may smoothly transition with the applicator edge. The second side edge also joins the application surface at the truncated apex of the generally triangular configuration, forming a second applicator comb edge or alternatively smoothly transitioning therewith.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the feed groove is V-shaped, U-shaped, semi-circularly shaped, rectangularly shaped, or has another shape extending inwardly toward the core between the first and second combing surfaces.
In accordance with additional aspects of the invention, the core is offset toward the application surface of the brush. The core is fabricated of twisted wire gripping the bristles of the brush therebetween. The bristles are provided in a count of about 25 to 100 fibers per coil, a fiber forming two bristles and a coil consisting of a 180xc2x0 turn of the twisted wire core. The bristles may be solid fiber bristles or hollow fiber bristles, preferably with a diameter in the range of 0.002-0.006 inches.
In accordance with another object of the invention, the core is substantially straight, and supports the application surface and combing surfaces in a generally straight configuration, generally along the axis of the core.
In accordance with still other objects of the invention, the core may be curved to support the application surface in a convex configuration and the first and second combing surfaces in a concave configuration, generally along the longitudinal axis of the core. Also according to the invention, the core may be curved to support the application surface in a concave configuration and the first and second combing surfaces in a convex configuration, generally along the axis of the core.
Other and more specific objects and features of the invention herein will in part be apparent to those skilled in the art and will in part appear in the following description of the preferred embodiments and claims, taken together with the drawings.